


Home is When I'm Alone With You

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Home, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Levi has an exhausting day. Nico contemplates his idea of home as Levi succumbs to his exhaustion. It's all very sweet and domestic.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	Home is When I'm Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a prompt fill from Tumblr. It's just short and sweet and cute and I like it. It's been an awful two weeks so I've been a bit absent from writing for a bit. So sorry about that. I hope you enjoy!

Nico Kim knew Levi Schmitt was in for a tiring day. He left for his shift in the middle of the night, doing his best not to wake Nico as he fumbled around in the dark, trying to get ready. While Nico had kept his eyes closed, Levi must have noticed the change in his breathing pattern, indicating his almost awake state.

“Hey, I’m so sorry. Go back to sleep. I’ll hopefully see you later.” Levi dropped a kiss to Nico’s forehead, causing him to smile, which served as Levi’s confirmation that he was indeed awake.

“Love you,” Nico mumbled.

“Love you too.” And then he was gone.

*******

Even though part of their shifts overlapped that day, Nico didn’t get a chance to see Levi. Whenever one was free, the other was in a surgery or consultation. Nico liked it best when Levi’s rotations landed him in ortho, but, as a resident, he had to explore every specialty. He was in peds for now and while there had been pages for an ortho consult, it was never for one of Levi’s patients. 

Thankfully, they kept a steady stream of texts going, letting each other know what they were up to since they couldn’t touch base in person.

Levi 😍👓🚑: Karev sent me to the ER because they had an influx of patients.

Levi 😍👓🚑: I’m on suture duty. I’m a resident now! Shouldn’t some poor interns have to do this?

Levi 😍👓🚑: Oh good, bedpans now.

Levi 😍👓🚑: Okay back on peds.

Levi 😍👓🚑: A kid threw up on me 😑

The texts continued throughout the day, with Levi having a series of progressively worse incidents happen to him, all culminating in him somehow stubbing his toe and twisting his ankle in the middle of surgery. He had to leave to be checked out, but Nico was in surgery at the time, meaning some random ortho intern had to look him over. Needless to say, he was mocked mercilessly by the current intern class, which did nothing to help his already bruised ego.

Levi 😍👓🚑: Home now. I’m drinking your alcohol. I earned it.

Nico chuckled, shooting off a quick reply about being home soon; he loved it when Levi called his apartment home.

*******

When Nico got home, he expected to find Levi collapsed on the couch, drunkenly watching TV or trying to read. Instead, he was slumped over the desk in the corner of the living room. 

Nico had intended to use said desk to house some plants and give him a place to review materials before a complicated surgery. However, with Levi over all the time and having to study for his intern exams, it quickly morphed into his study desk. Flashcards and medical journals were strewn across the surface with sticky notes and loose pieces of paper stuck to almost every inch of the wall above the desk. Even after he passed his exams with flying colors, he still kept the materials around as motivation and for ease of access. Nico didn’t mind; he liked the little explosion of Levi in the corner.

Levi was snoring softly, a barely-there string of drool coming out the side of his mouth, his arms creating an awkward pillow for his head. He looked much too exhausted to attempt to rouse, so Nico pulled his favorite throw blanket from the sofa and draped it over his shoulders. While Levi stirred slightly, he remained asleep. Nico smiled softly before placing a feather-light kiss to his forehead, enjoying the small whiff of cologne, shampoo, and something wholly Levi he got. 

He went through his nightly routine with a soundtrack of snoring Levi playing in the background. While the snores could sometimes be annoying when he was trying to sleep, at that moment, they created an air of comfort, reminding him that Levi was there and felt at home. The steady rhythm punctuated by snorts only served to endear Levi to him further. It was becoming abundantly clear to Nico that home was not this apartment: it was Levi.

*******

Weeks later, Nico stumbled in after a 48-hour shift full of emergencies and almost no Levi sightings. He settled into the desk, fully intending to prep for an upcoming surgery he was on, only to drift off. Hours later, he awoke to find a small pillow awkwardly placed under his head and the same throw wrapped over his shoulders. Hearing Levi’s light snores from the bedroom, he smiled and hugged the blanket tighter as he ambled into the bedroom to join his love. He was truly home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
